Jealousy
by who tf knows
Summary: Everything Adrien hears lately makes a fire erupt in his chest and his stomach twist. But he's not jealous. Nope. No way. (Well, maybe a litte). Ladynoir/Adrinette/Chatbug/whever we decided to call it this week


**Heyo!**

 **Four fics in two days is too much.**

 **(I'm probably gonna keep writing tho oops)**

 **Summary: Prompt - "Can you do a jealous boyfriend/girlfriend!" So have some jealous Adrien bc reasons**

 **Pairing(s): Adrien x Marinette/Chat Noir x Ladybug**

 **Words: 1099**

 **Warnings: unedited (whelp, that's a surprise isn't it), but that's it!**

 **Disclaimer: Fanfiction. That's what I'm writing.** _ **Fan. Fiction.**_ **If you don't understand what that means go read a dictionary.**

 **Enjoy!**

—

"Ladybug is so hot," were the first words Adrien heard as he stepped into the classroom that morning.

"Yeah I know right - you know I've actually met her."

"No way."

"Yes way, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and everything!"

Something inside his chest lurched and he really wished the boys up the back would stop talking so loud- wait, did he say she _kissed_ him?

A feeling akin to anger bubbled in his stomach. He wanted to grab Marinette and hold her close, he wanted to press small kisses on her cheeks till they blushed pink but he didn't know why.

"Well the time _I_ met her she was saving me from some rocks falling from a building and let me tell you, I could feel _everything._ _"_

 _Shut up shut up shut up shut up-_

"Nice one."

The scattered laughter from the back set his teeth on edge. They were bragging about having encounters with Ladybug, with _his_ girlfriend and Adrien didn't know how much longer he could stand before he got up and yelled at them to _stop talking about her that way._

Adrien sunk down in his seat morosely. If Marinette was here, she'd place a hand on his shoulder and tell him he couldn't do anything because it'd look to suspicious.

 _To hell with suspicious,_ he would snap back, _can't you hear what they're saying about you?_

She would probably sigh or smile or pat his shoulder lightly and tell him not to focus on it. Where _was_ Marinette anyway?

"Hey Nino," he started, "have you seen Marinette anywhere?"

The boy next to him pulled of his headphones. "What was that?" he asked.

"Marinette. Have you seen her? Class is about to start."

Nino shook his head and placed his headphones over his ears again.

 _Go look for her,_ he told himself, _just get away from them, maybe hug her while you're at it._

"I'll go find her," Adrien murmured, sliding out from his desk and heading out into the hallway.

"What did you want to tell me Nathanaël?" came Marinette's voice from the room next to him, "and why did you need to take me to an empty room to say it? Isn't class starting soon?"

There was a fire in Adrien's chest. _He_ knew why Nathanaël had dragged her into an empty classroom.

"I… um… I really like you Marinette," a second voice - Nathanaël's - stuttered, "would you… would you like to go on a date with me?"

Silence.

Adrien desperately wanted to burst inside, grab Marinette and run away to a place where no one could see them. A place where no one would say those things about _his_ Ladybug, or confess to _his_ girlfriend.

Oh _god,_ what was wrong with him? What was making him think these things?

His ear was practically pressed to the door in desperation to hear what she would say.

"I'm… I'm sorry Nathanaël, but I already have a boyfriend," she apologised.

 _Yes, she does._

"Oh, no, it's me who should apologise then," Nathanaël's voice was wavering, and Adrien couldn't help the pang of sympathy that shot through him, "I'll just… I'll see you in class, Marinette."

Those were parting words. Parting words meant he was leaving. If he was leaving then the door would open and then they would both know he had been - albeit accidentally - eaves dropping, and something told him neither would appreciate it.

So he bolted.

Just as he had turned around the corner, Adrien heard the door open and a set of footsteps run down the hall.

 _You've poked around enough,_ he told himself, standing up and heading back to the classroom, the uncomfortable fire still burning a hole in his chest.

"You know, my friend's got one of those Ladybug body pillows."

Ugh. They were _still_ at it. Couldn't they find something better to talk about?

"Hey Adrien, are you okay?" Nino asked, "you look tense - did you find Marinette?"

"I didn't," he shot back, "and I'm not tense."

His friend raised his hands in a 'sure, whatever you say' motion and turned back to the front, head resting on his hand.

Marinette stumbled through the door.

"Silly! You almost didn't make it!" scolded Alya from behind him.

Adrien scowled when he saw that she was still blushing. He wanted to be the only one to gain that reaction from her.

"Sorry, sorry," she giggled, brushing her hand over his as she passed him, "I got held up."

—

"Chat are you okay?" Ladybug asked him as he slipped for the fourth time.

"Are you worried about me, _My Lady?"_ he replied, praying that she would give her usual response of rolling her eyes and scoffing.

"Of course I am," she told him, stepping closer, "you were acting weird this morning as well."

"It's nothing," he promised.

" _Chat."_

"Ladybug."

"It's not _nothing,_ _"_ she protested, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek, "why won't you tell me what's wrong."

"Because nothing _is_ wrong," he tried.

She glared at him and he caved.

"It's just that… some of the boys up the back were talking about you like… like you should consider yourself lucky to even hold their hand!" he burst, "and then… with Nathanaël…"

"You heard," she guessed.

He nodded somewhat apologetically. "I don't know I just… really didn't like it," he sighed, "it made me want to duct tape their mouths shut and dangle them off the top of the Eiffel Tower."

"Chat, are you _jealous?_ _"_ she asked, smirking.

"No," he replied quickly.

Ladybug giggled. "You _are!_ _"_ she persisted.

He pouted and avoided her eye.

Still giggling, she stepped in close and looped her arms around his neck. "Aw, I think it's cute," she murmured, kissing him on the cheek.

He glanced down at her dubiously.

"It _is,_ _"_ Ladybug promised, "even if you have absolutely no reason to be - I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll hold you to that," Chat told her, before pressing their lips together.

—

 **I know the ending was a bit rushed but shhhHHHHH**

 **Please tell me what you though, any mistakes and feel free to drop a prompt my way ^_^**

 **As always,**

 **Thornsword.**


End file.
